Sorry
by Kori Tenshi
Summary: This is my fault. Kai thought. had I beleived him I wouldn't have lost him.he punched a nearby tree. Tyson! Max! Go play with Tyson! Fine! I will! See if I ever talk to you! you will. I'll make you. A drabble serious, of Tyka pairings and MaRe
1. Chapter 1

**_I want all of you to know. I was semi-forced into this. By my own mind, and almost killed when I didn't post this poem up within the hour of the time I finished this._**

**_I would also like to thank Diet-Soda, for almost dislocating my shoulders a few minutes ago._**

**_My disclaimer buddy would like you to know, I don't know anything. And that it's having a swell time in Haiwii. Damn disclaimer. Leaving without me..._**

**

* * *

**

**He stared out. **

**Looking into the woods, his crimson orbs looking around, looking for a boy he knew all to well.**

**The woods, had been one of his favorite places to train in. **

**Tyson. **

**Kai's orbs narrowed. Watching as the leaves turned from a perfect green, to golden yellow, to orange, to a dull brown. **

**He walked along the path. Searching for midnight blue hair. Crimson orbs darting for side to side to up and down.**

**He caused this. He fought with this boy, he didn't believe him and now he was going to pay by losing him.**

**A cold wind blew past him, hard and angry, making the loose leaves to rain down all around him. **

This is my fault. **Kai thought. **had I beleived him I wouldn't have lost him.

**he punched a nearby tree. **

**"Tyson!" **

**He began running, afraid of loosing the only person who cared about him.**

**"Tyson! Where are you dammit!" **

**He heard running footsteps, on the left side of him. He turned his head, and caught sight of a red jacket before it disappeared. **

**He turned that way, running after it. Then he jumped and tackled the person he was looking for, turning him on the back.**

**"Tyson!" He sighed in relief. Placing his forhead on Tyson.**

He's crying...** Kai's eyes widened. He kissed Tyson on the forhead.**

**"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tyson." Kai whispered. kissing the boy,**

**"Max explained it all. I'm sorry"**

**Kai kissed the boy.**

**  
Tyson sobbed, kissing him back, then pulling him into a hug. Rubbing his face against Kai's black jacket.**

**"It's ok! It ok..." he whispered, glad Kai wasn't mad at him anymore. **

* * *

_Isn't it great? Awesome huh? I think it's bad. Well it's up to you. _

_Review please!_

_Bow down to the squirrel Empire!_

Kori Tenshi


	2. I'll make you

_**So many of you wanted another chapter! The last one was basically a one-shot. But I guess I forgot to put it in. My mistake... Oh well. It's for the best as Lil' Kudo would say.**_

_**My Disclaimer buddy would like you to know, that I don't own anything, and that it's having a swell time staring and drooling at Hula dancing girls. Damn disclaimer for leaving me here...**_

_**Warnings, Max. Enough said.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Blue orbs looked around. **

**"Reeeeeiii..." He said, letting each letter hang for a second. **

**"where arrrrrrrreee youuuuuuuu?"**

**He seemed to sing. **

**"What do you want Max?" Rei asked, his voice floating from the kitchen.**

**"When are you gonna play with me?" Max whined.**

**"...Don't make it sound wrong Max." Rei said, a faint blush on his cheeks.**

**"I'm not! When are you going to hang around with me!"**

**"I'm making dinner Max!" **

**"Soooo?"**

**"Do you _want_ to starve?"**

**"If it means you get to play with me yes!" **

**a sigh came from the kitchen.**

**"Sooo...you done yet?"**

**"No Max."**

**"But you started Five hours ago!"**

**"No Max! I started _five minutes_ ago!"**

**"Hmph. You never want to play with me anymore!"**

why Max. Why are you so damn stubborn!

**"Max! Go play with Tyson!" **

**"Fine! I will! See if I ever talk to you!"**

you will. I'll make you.

* * *

**_Don't you think Rei's a bit...to cruel? LOL. I hope you guys like this chapter!_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Much Lub to the Squirrel Empire!_**

**_Kori Tenshi_**

**_P.S. Don't expect regulare updates like this. Just so you know. I'll try to update every two to three days. maybe one night if I have inspiration. _XD**


	3. Have you ever?

**Have you ever...?**

**Have you ever felt that feeling of loneliness? **

**Like it's tearing you inside and out?**

**Yea...that's sorta what I'm feeling at the moment...**

**Tyson's not here...**

**I have nothing to do...**

**Max and Rei are out in some "Love Hotel" probably making out or something...**

**I shake my head quickly...**

**I'm so bored...**

**Kai Hiwitari...is bored...**

**There's the Tv...but there's nothing to watch...**

**Just some damn reruns...**

**I. Have. Nothing. To. DO!**

**Ok...I'm freaking out here...**

**I could go outside into the shining ray of hope...Maybe go and look for that book I promised Tyson...**

**Then again...**

**I'm being lazy...**

**I should go out and do somthing...**

**I mean...**

**Oh look Tyson's here!**

**And guess what?**

**Nobody's home...**

**I grin at Tyson evily...**

**He gulps...**

**I grab him and drag him to our room...**

**To do some "stuff" to get me out of my bored state...**

* * *

_**Yes I know, Why the hell haven't I updated? Well I'll tell you. Because I'm bored. That's what brought this chapter up. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Here goes!

**You know what I just realized? I haven't updated this drabble in a longggggggggggg time. Lolss, sorry about that. Anyways; here goes...**

**Chapter Title: Here goes!**

Kai looked around. **Where is he?** He thought, looking around dojo. He blinked. Had he forgotten something that was going on today? No... He had checked his calendar twice. Once each time he passed his room.

So he decided to go check around outside. It was early morning and he had woken up late. Which was odd. Because he usually woke up early. And much to his surprise... Tyson had awoken earlier then him. And that was saying something.

He looked out front first. Then checking out the mail box. Tyson was strange sometimes. Under rocks. His hair all fluffy and stuff cause he had just woken up. Then he walked around to the back blinking as he saw his team lazying around on their butts.

Just staring into nothingness. He glared. Tyson looked first. Blinked. Ran. Jumped into his arms. And proceeded to hold him. While Kai had to drag him to where his team was.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be doing something?" He asked, trying to untangle himself from Tyson's grip. "Tyson!"

"We _are_ doing something!" Rei said, while patting Max on his back, since Max had fully layed out on top of him.

"We're doing absolutely nothing!" Came Max's muffled response. Followed by a giggle. The boy was hyper again. "Join us."

"No. I'm not about to degrade myself by joining you lazy bums." Kai glared.

"But you _are_ on our team. And you _are_ our captain. Isn't that degrading enough?" Rei said. Kai sighed.

"That's true..." With that Kai sat down and proceeded to join the lazy bums on a warm summer day, doing absolutely nothing. Then ending up falling asleep again, as Tyson kept petting his fluffly hair. On the occasion Max would let out a hyper giggle. "I feel so degraded..."

**END**

**Can you believe I haven't updated this damn story since 11-19-05? Amazing isn't it? lols, here it is now. Sorry it's so short. But yea. Hope you like it!**


End file.
